


The Pretender

by jayceisNOTonfire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotionless/Numb Reader, Eren's a villain and he kind of isn't at the same time, F/M, Levi pretty much breaks up with Reader over something trivial, Mentioned Armin Arlert, Mentioned Levi/Reader, Mentioned Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayceisNOTonfire/pseuds/jayceisNOTonfire
Summary: Keep you in the dark, you know they all......Pretend.It wasn't like you were totally friendless, however. As there was a knock on your door before you had intended to even open your book. You look up a bit before putting it in your drawer and going to the door before slightly opening it ajar. In front of you stood a man who was on the tall side, with dark brown hair tied into a bun and bright green eyes staring before you."Mind if I come in?" He asked a bit suddenly, taking you aback as he waited for your answer. You knew this man. He just sounded so familiar. But then you realize quickly who you were talking to.Eren Yeager. A soldier in the 104th Survey Corps notorious for his everlasting hatred of Titans, after one ate and devoured his mother. He had since departed his position as he had later on accepted who he was meant to be.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A soldier in the Survey Corps battles not only dealing with cannibalistic Titans that plan to wipe out the human race, but her relationship with the strongest soldier in history falls apart right before her very eyes over a very silly argument. But not before someone else plans to rescue her from herself.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader (Later on. I haven't decided when), Levi/Reader (at the very beginning.)
Kudos: 36





	1. Breakup/Survival of the Fittest

"Levi! Levi, wait. Can't we just talk about this first?!" You shouted as you were following after Levi after the two of you had somehow gotten into a rather big argument over something trivial. Again. What about, exactly? Who the fuck knows. But this time, nothing seemed to have gotten past the dark-haired man. He would somehow react to pretty much anything. No matter how big or small, it was a big deal to him.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. We're done. I only want to see you as my subordinate. Not my girlfriend." Levi shouted at you, causing you to stop and try and hold back tears. You and Levi were dating for a little over two years, and now he was breaking up with you. Over something tiny. And yes, you guessed it correctly: **IT WAS OVER HIS CLEANLINESS.** "There's no way I would choose someone who doesn't understand me to be my partner. My friends were right, it was a mistake going out with you."   
  
You looked down at his harsh words and tone. Levi can be a little bit of a neat freak. And you obviously didn't pertain to this very well, but you knew that if you said something negative about it you would probably be done for. And this is exactly what happened.   
  
"Okay." You said lowly as you let out a quiet sniffle. "I get it now. I'll accept your break-up. Since apparently you and I butt heads over you being a fucking neat freak. Goodbye Levi. I'll turn in my resignation letter in the evening. So you and your friends can be happy without me." You shake your head before turning to walk away from him and out of the hallway, making a left. You kind of ignored some people calling out to you, even Levi and his friends insulting you behind your back. You were at the point where you pretty much were done with everything. The war with the Titans was still raging on, who the hell knew where some of the others went regardless of their life status, and Mikasa and Armin were doing other things right at the moment.   
  
It was also ironic how Levi happened to be your only friend in the Survey Corps, but now that your relationship with him deteriorated, you were kind of friendless. Not that it mattered much, as you weren't supposed to make friends. Only enemies in this godforsaken world.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, you woke up rather early. Little bit odd but you had to at least do something to help get over the heartbreak you just endured. Since you were mostly a loner in the Corps and didn't really have anyone to turn to, it made sense for you to train on your own. Levi would be off with his friends, and the rest would pair off into their own groups. At first you thought that maybe you joined so that you would prove a point to your mother and father. About how much this meant to you and you'd never get into a relationship or make any friends. But damn were you wrong.  
  
When you and Levi were dating, it was so very obvious that his friends didn't like you. Or there was something about you that threw them off. And because of this, you were convinced that the world pretty much hated you and wanted you gone. Almost as if you're a ghost and they don't care about what you say or think.   
  
After you were finished training, you went to your room and sat down disgracefully on your bed. You hadn't been in the same group or environment as Levi since the day he decided to break up with you. Most people either didn't acknowledge you or just said negative things behind your back, thinking you wouldn't take note of it. You shake your head in silence before you were about to start reading. It wasn't like you were totally friendless, however. As there was a knock on your door before you had intended to even open your book. You look up a bit before putting it in your drawer and going to the door before slightly opening it ajar. In front of you stood a man who was on the tall side, with dark brown hair tied into a bun and bright green eyes staring before you.   
  
"Mind if I come in?" He asked a bit suddenly, taking you aback as he waited for your answer. You knew this man. He just sounded so familiar. But then you realize quickly who you were talking to.   
  
Eren Yeager. A soldier in the 104th Survey Corps notorious for his everlasting hatred of Titans, after one ate and devoured his mother. He had since departed his position as he had later on accepted who he was meant to be.


	2. Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Italicized text means in a flashback, normal means present time. 
> 
> Warning: Some slight smoking, violence, angsty scenes, you know the drill.

It was kind of expected of you to be uncomfortable with this kind of situation.

  
Considering that you and Eren, who had been the one standing at your door were now sitting across from each other with a table full of alcohol, cups and a cigarette jar had been what is separating you from him. You never really talked to anyone else, let alone spend time with anyone considering you were one of the least well liked people in the squad. So you were a bit of a hermit/recluse, and it was a bit of a shocker for you to have a visitor. Not that you minded or anything.   
  
Another moment of silence had gone by, as Eren eventually passed you a cigarette from a full box of cigarettes he kept. You silently took one before nodding as a thanks and then bringing it to your lips. While the silence was initially blissful, it just became harder and more painful to deal with. Your boyfriend had just broken up with you, and just now you're having some deep and dark thoughts. How presumably he'd be better off if you killed yourself. But of course, someone would usually be there to stop you.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" He asked sullenly while his green orbs pierced at you, smoke flying out of his lips after taking a drag from his cigarette in his mouth. Your Y/E/C eyes moved slightly up and down at the mysterious figure in front of you while waiting patiently for your answer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It had been a few days since the breakup, and you barely were just getting by. It felt kind of nice for you to not be bothered even though it was kinda strange. Considering that Levi was pretty much now with another girl whom his friends had actually liked and were willing to get along with more often and since then, they kinda stopped bothering you. They left you alone actually. So you were at this point free to do whatever it was that you so wished to do.  
  
Fortunately, you were able to be switched onto another squad so that you would not have to deal with being around Levi. Because what happened that day was awful, and you'd do anything to get it off your mind. However, some people have been noticing that when you weren't alone you were with Eren. And Eren was supposedly their enemy as of now since he had betrayed the military to fulfill his own agenda. You hadn't paid any mind to this sort of thing, as the things other people thought were no longer of any concern to you. Enemy or not, Eren was the only one who was even there for you.  
  
And speaking of which. Before you would even get a chance to delve even deeper into your thoughts, everyone was suddenly getting up and going outside. You were a bit confused as you stood up and was going out to see what was going on. Ho boy. A group of soldiers going out to watch a dogfight go down? Count me in, if it counted Levi getting blood all over his face._

_You eventually turn your head to where the crowd had been circling around Levi and his group of friends. But.. There was also one distinct figure that was also being circled around by the crowd. Like a bunch of sharks ready to jump to attack._

_"You know, you really have the nerve treating Y/N the way you're treating her. Three years and you threw it all away over a silly argument?" Eren could be heard speaking to Levi. He sounded...angry. To say the least. But why? It wasn't like you two had gone out the day after Levi decided he was done with you. You had been using the time apart to try and work on yourself._

_"Tsk. Your point? It's not like she objected." Levi coldly rebuffed the statement, causing his girlfriend and a few of his friends to laugh. Most people that previously took his side immediately stopped to even think about what Levi had done to you. Some even had a look of disgust upon learning Levi's insults for you. Others were saying you had dodged a serious bullet. Though since the breakup, your tone had mysteriously changed, and your aura also had changed to a fault. Probably because even though you felt humiliated when Levi broke up with you, you decided it would be best to walk away from the crowd. But not before Eren was angry enough to even throw a punch at the Captain's face. You looked on for a moment before you then disappear from the scene before Hannes and Armin would come in along with Mikasa to try and stop the fight from going any further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

"Y/N?" Eren called out to you softly even after recalling that moment. You look at him for a few moments before bringing your own cigarette to your lips and letting the smoke fester in for a few moments, eventually looking down at your hands.   
  
"Sorry. I um.. I had a lot on my mind." You say softly before you smoothly blew away the smoke from your lips, bringing about your own hints of mysteriousness. You were a bit of a lone-wolf and thanks to Levi hurting you that day, he might've lost a couple of friends and had gone over to you. Even those that had previously stated that you deserved somewhat of a breakup. Hanging around in groups of people wasn't always your thing, and Eren seemed to know that very well about you.

"You know, you don't need to be fighting through this on your own. I know how you are. You're mysterious and you've turned into a recluse. Even though you always had been one even before the start of the war and the start of that relationship." Eren looked, gently placing his right hand on the table right near yours, since his left fingers were occupied with the cigarette he was holding. You silently look up at him, not before hearing those four words come out of his mouth.  
  
" _You_ _didn't deserve this."_

You kept a deadpan expression although deep down this was causing you to want to break down. Eren silently got up from the table and pulled you towards him, where your face was hiding in the side of his neck.   
  
"It's okay. I'm here." Eren whispered comfortingly to you, his fingers gently brushing against your back. You immediately hung onto his shoulders and you break down. Probably for the first time in months. But Eren didn't really care. He was going to be around to comfort you, even despite his allegiance not being with the military. You could feel some ash burning on your fingers but this wasn't really necessary at this point. You had been holding on long enough.  
  
And who the hell knew whether tomorrow would make things any better.


	3. An Eye for an Eye Makes The Whole World Go Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the bookmarks. I really appreciate it. :) Now that I'm all done with my Stats class I can finally get some rest and maybe do an update or two.
> 
> Warning: Some really spicy scenes, maybe a dream/nightmare, maybe reality, maybe a little bit of both. Hint: The scene will be in italics, so you can decide for yourself whether if it's a dream or reality. ;)

It was a long day and after you were done getting your ass kicked by Annie and a couple of Titans, you figured it was time to rest up or something. It wasn't even dusk and the sun had already clocked out, with the moon rising in its place.  
  
You were on your way towards your room before you stopped at your door. You couldn't help but think back to when you had that conversation with Eren from the last month or so. You and Eren didn't see each other much, considering you were with the military and Eren was not affiliated with them anymore. You last spoke with him when he confronted you with your feelings about Levi, whom you had stopped seeing the moment you made your exit out of his squad and his life. Not that it mattered much, since Armin's been trying to get you two to solve things out so that other things could get done. However, you coldly rejected the offer as Levi betrayed you and he left you when you really needed him. Now, you didn't need him anymore and his girlfriend was angry that he was contacting you still and she took it out on you most of the time by starting ridiculous and unnecessary fights. It got so ridiculous to the point where even Levi and Erwin had enough, with Levi deciding to call off the relationship as he thought it was a bad idea to get with her and Erwin let her go as she became too difficult to work with.  
  
You shook your head in silence before you went to get in the shower. Your squad had a mission in Marley, and Erwin figured that you already had a hard time, so he gave you some time off while you would get your shit together. You didn't mind this as you could clearly use a break from being around a bunch of idiots. You felt a slight shiver run down your spine, and it wasn't because of how cold your skin was.   
  
_"You didn't deserve this."  
  
_ You couldn't get those words out of your head. You could hear people talking. But you couldn't raise your head up very much despite opening your ears for some dialogue at least. You didn't raise your head because you were pretending to be of Marleyan blood that was a soldier dealing with PTSD and trauma, when you weren't from the area. There was another reason you were in the area, but you didn't want to say. For everyone would think you're crazy to help a Marleyan soldier. You rub your eyes before you turn back around to do your business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You were asleep before your eyes fluttered open for a second. You felt a stinging sensation on your wrists. You were about to sit up before the restraints on your wrists held you back from moving. You felt a small blush creep up on your face. This had to be some kind of sick and twisted dream.  
  
_ _No. This felt so very real._

_But before you could even dare say anything, Eren walked into the room. He appeared to be untying your restraints and eventually letting you sit up. You were a bit confused but you were allowing this to happen. You feel a pair of strong arms wrap themselves over your shoulders, his fingers gently sliding down your arms. You shiver a bit at the amount of contact you were having, and how close to you he was.  
  
"God Y/N.. I've wanted to do this for a long time. And you're not making it easy." You feel him growl against your neck, keeping you from moving. You tried very hard to keep your composure and let Eren take you. You and Levi had talks about going to sex when you were dating, but you wanted to keep your virginity for whoever you felt had deserved it. That probably was another reason why Levi broke up with you. But who cared at the moment?   
  
"Turn around and face me."   
  
You slowly did what he demanded of you, and you were facing him. Shoulder to shoulder, his green eyes piercing down on you. You weren't showing fear, but you were intrigued with what Eren had in mind, considering he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. You were about to speak before you felt a pair of lips crash down on yours in a rough yet heated kiss. So rough you felt his nails dig through your flesh, mostly at the back of your neck. You felt a burning sensation in your throat, his free hand touching your side, sending bolts of fire straight to your gut.   
  
You felt him pull away from you. You felt his spicy aroma fill the room about, and when you opened your eyes to look up at him, you saw red liquid on his lips. Blood. Fucking hell, Eren. He smirked at you before he slid his fingers down from your collarbone to your chest, eventually trapping you with an arm over the side of your head, essentially making it impossible for you to even escape or run away from him.   
  
"Relax," Eren purred a bit into the side of your neck while grazing his teeth around your soft spot. You held the back of his head even though you still had no goddamn clue whether this was true or dream. Whatever it was, it felt so damn good.   
  
His hot breath mixed in with copper caused you to shiver once again, before you freeze when he bites down leaving a mark his fingers gently grazing through your hair while lightly pulling you towards him. His body was warm in a vast comparison to yours, and it would only be proven further when he started to slip your shirt upwards and through your head, leaving you in a simple white laced bra while he moved slightly to take his shirt off.   
  
You took a moment to look at the man who was hovering over you. His dark hair was pulled back and out of his face and his green eyes locked in with you. God, Eren was attractive. And you wouldn't blame any other woman who would want to sleep with him.   
  
"Fuck," He growled before he went down, kissing your chest and leaving rough but light nips. Your chest rose up and down a bit, gripping his hair with your fingers. Fuck, he was only just getting started and you already were feeling turned on. "I haven't even started and already you're turned on. I would kill to make you mine."   
  
The last part caused your heart to literally stop as you looked. Eren smirked more as he started to undress himself and you. You blush hard as you were about to cover yourself before wincing when he pinned your arms back. "Don't even think about it."   
  
You looked before he let his other hand free but kept his free hand on your wrists while he was getting you situated. He then slid into you causing you to let out a pleasured scream while trying to adjust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_You gasp heavily as you woke up in a pool of your own sweat. You look down at yourself and realized that this entire time you had been dreaming. God damn it.   
  
"Fuck," You gasped quietly to yourself before curling up to go to sleep.


	4. My Heart Knows No Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit of a time-skip, when it's least appropriate. Not sure, but it's been a few years. Sorry for not posting, I've been dealing with school XD
> 
> Trigger Warning/(s): Slight angst, maybe some fluff. Oh and Eren's a bit of a greedy prick. XD 
> 
> Also a slight song-chapter, inspired by Foo Fighters' "Everlong".

You had no idea when you had fallen asleep, but you were in the middle of waking up and rubbing your eyes to rub off some of the sleepiness. You look out your window listening to the birds singing, the townsfolk talking away as the sun started to rise and beat down on you.   
  
_Hello, I've waited here for you... Everlong.  
  
_ It had been a few years since the whole situation with Levi, and you've long since forgotten about it. Not that you considered it a good thing, considering you had retired from your position and Annie had taken it over. Presumably she would take it more seriously. But knowing her, probably not. And Erwin allowed you to take some time away. You've seen enough as far as they were concerned, and it was time for you to move on to something different. As far as seeing hell.  
  
Even though your relationship with Levi and your time in the Scout Regiment was up, it didn't mean that you planned on leaving Marley to go back to Paradis.  
  
 _At least not yet, for the timebeing.  
  
_

* * *

_Breathe out so I can breathe you in...hold you in._

You couldn't help yourself but breathe in the morning air as you stepped outside for a breather. Instead of sporting your uniform, you had sported a black collared shirt and pants all the while also having a light gray jacket over it with your hands in the pockets. You also had a few injuries from when you were dealt in the war, but none were too serious. At least not that you were even aware of. 

You then sat down on the bench right by the now-destructed theater in town. You look around a bit, thinking you might've seen someone or heard something. _Wrong, per usual._ You were out of your mind. Even though the war was done, it didn't mean everything was going to be back to the way it was before it began. You then glance over at the ocean which happened to be out on the horizon. _It looked so fucking beautiful._

You sigh deeply, taking in the view in front of you. You closed your eyes and everything suddenly was a bit slower, and it felt nice a bit. It felt nice just to have time to yourself in general, without having to worry about who's gonna attack or if you should watch your back. But before you could think a little bit deeper...

"You look like crap." A familiar voice sounded off huskily before he went to sit down beside you, keeping a small distance. You open your eyes and looked over. It was Eren, and supposedly he knew where you would be. You knew it wasn't an insult, it was him telling the truth. You did look pretty bad, especially with the dried blood around the side of your head and your bloodied knuckles. "Have you slept since the war ended?" He asked out of curiosity. It took you back a little bit that he was even asking, but it wouldn't be wise not for him to ask a second time.

"Thanks for the compliment, Yeager." You said with a small chuckle while earning a smirk from the taller man. He was also waiting for part two to your answer, and part two he shall receive. "As for part two to my answer... No. I don't sleep much without having to turn around in self-defense or wonder who's going to attack and whether I should watch out for myself." 

"The war is over, Y/N. You were given time off because they saw how dedicated of a soldier you are. Take a break, at least. You've been betrayed enough, and you've seen enough hell that is rising here." You then looked when he said so. "I've been where you're at. And yet you pushed yourself enough. You were pushed around a lot in the military." He then glanced over at you, his green eyes piercing right at your skull. He was correctly estimating your experiences with the Scout Regiment, and even though you didn't struggle as much as he did when he was a soldier boy, you still had your own fair struggles. Especially following that breakup with Levi and you were fucking embarrassed by it.  
  
"Yeah. I was." You softly said but not before you look down at your bloodied hands. "Not for the fact that I had innocent blood on my hands. Sometimes I wonder why I was even chosen in the first place. Or maybe..." You stopped before shaking your head. You didn't want to go there. Especially not with Eren. He knew literally everything about you, and you two weren't really that close.  
  
Eren then looked noticing that you had stopped mid-sentence. "Maybe that you were to turn back time and reverse the early damage that's been done?" He finished your train of thought. You looked before nodding a bit. "It doesn't happen like that. And you of all people would know better. You can't help but turn around and look over your shoulder. To see who's following you or who's going to kill you. You should let someone protect you for once." He then advanced forward toward you, almost a bit too close to where he was almost closing the gap between you two.   
  
_"I can protect you, and I can show you."_ He said as he was close to you once more. You could hear his words ring in your left ear, with your heart quickly jumping at your throat while he grasped your wrist, almost as if he was holding onto you. You felt your face turn a bit red, especially from the amount of contact you had with him. You didn't have the strength to stop him, before he guides your hand to his shoulder before letting go.   
  
"Eren..-" You were about to say something before Eren cut you off at the pass with a forceful yet passionate kiss. You immediately freeze, looking around your surroundings to see if anyone was even watching. Not a soul or a pair of eyes. He nipped at your lips to try and get a response out of you. You squeaked a bit before you surrendered and kissed back with as much passion and force. His lips were soft and brisk in a vast comparison to yours, and you could feel a faint shift in temperature as his body pressed against you but not too roughly. His tongue battled with yours in a fight for dominance, only for him to come out on top. You felt a shaky breath escape from your lips, only for him to silence you immediately. He grabbed the back of your neck, digging his nails into the flesh but not before you shakily stopped the kiss, needing a few minutes to breathe and process what in the fuck was going on. You found yourself staring into his eyes a bit but not before he smirks at you, tilting his head over to the side of your neck and leaving a few marks here and there.   
  
"Shit, Eren... Can we take this somewhere private- Fuck!" You yelped when you felt him bite down and mark you, your hand grabbing his hair which made him smirk even more at you.   
  
"You wanted this to be private, hm? Are you that embarrassed to be fucked in front of everyone in this godforsaken town?" Eren looked up at you smirking as there was a hint of blood on his lips.   
  
"Oh fuck you, Eren." You muttered quietly before he pulled you up to your feet and then took you back to his place for you to crash. Even do something else far greater.


	5. Puppetmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I haven't been active, I'm still dealing with my classes, but here's an update finally!
> 
> Trigger Warning/(s): Slight angst, eventual smut with feelings. Along with Eren being a greedy sonofvabitch.

Never in your wildest dreams did you even think that the day would end like this.   
  
It wasn't that you didn't care or mind. You didn't, but the past few years had worn you down and you were always left to think about what to do next. Such a nuisance to even be thinking, even though the war was through with you.

Even despite this, your relationship with Eren had grown tremendously. It was kind of hinted at previously that you had grown to like him, even though you swore to yourself after Levi had broken up with you that you would not put yourself through this shit again. Nevertheless, he was very stubborn and he would advance on you if even given the chance. 

You probably would have taken the chance to think a bit deeper but then Eren managed to catch you staring over at him. Again.  
  
"You know, if you keep staring in my direction I'll have to do something to you," Eren retorted towards you with a warning. "Consider this your first and only warning."  
  
 _Oh god. The fucking nerve that he has even saying something like that.  
  
_ You sometimes couldn't help yourself doing that. Eren really brought something within you that you were unable to fight off. He was truly a wonder. Not that you pictured him with his shirt off and his hair hung loosely over his face attacking your weak spots.  
  
You then freeze a bit when you saw him approach you and then sit down across from you. Thank god you both were inside, because the sound of thunder had thrown you off-balance, and he winded up catching you in his arms. There currently was a thunderstorm that had started in Marley. You felt your face and the tip of your nose turn a bit pink as it grew some heat due to how close Eren was. You could feel the excruciatingly torturous amount of warmth his body sent, it felt like there were bolts of fire going straight to your heart.

The bolts only went further down when Eren had "accidentally" pinned you eventually holding your arms on each side of your head. Your heart stopped for a moment, but you tried to look away from him. Which was pretty unsuccessful, as he forced you to keep your eyes on him.

"I warned you, Y/N. Why do you stare?" He asked, his tone bringing about mysteriousness and the fact that he asked you. You seemed to have been mesmerized by him, and you were unable to avoid his eyes.  
  
You parted your lips partially but no words seemed to have come out. Or at least in the way that you had hoped.

Eren seemed to have accepted this as an answer for the timebeing, seemingly as he leaned over, his lips inches away from yours. Your arms were pinned by his, so you were unable to hold him upright in a certain direction or even move at the slightest. His emerald eyes had been piercing directly into yours, while his free hand started to slide down from your arm. You shivered as you felt his fingers trace lightly towards your ribcage. 

"Eren...-" You started off but he kissed you immediately, as if he shut you up. He held onto you whilst keeping you in place, though this didn't stop you from shaking a bit when you felt some parts of his dark hair touch your jaw. He eventually got you to sit up, but he didn't dare to break the kiss, for he tilted his head and kissed you a bit further with more force and passion. The two of you grumbling a bit and fighting for dominance was probably helping overcome the thunderstorm, as a few flashes of lightning strikes had been witnessed one too many times.   
  
Eventually you stopped the kiss so that the two of you would breathe for a second or two, and you slowly looked up at him. Eren had his hand at the bottom of your shirt and his green eyes dropped onto yours as he was slowly starting to lift it over your head, which you reluctantly allowed as he slid your shirt off. He then took your hand and gently guided it towards the ties on his shirt. You were a bit uncertain, considering this was your first time getting this far. And it was during a cold and stormy October night.  
  
"It's okay. It's just me." He reassured you, presumably urging you to keep going while he placed a hand on your side. Usually he wasn't like this but you knew how comfortable you were with a man like Eren versus when you and Levi were together. Levi usually would be so focused on his work, and it led to you spending some lonely nights. But with Eren, it was different. He had been keeping watch over you, as if he somehow was an angel sent to protect you by God. And deep down, you knew you had fallen in love with him, especially when he would be with you at your worst and best times. What really singled Eren out from Levi was his loyalty. You knew you could trust him with basically anything. You eventually looked as you had exposed him at his request. Eren had an incredible physique, especially with the amount of training he's done over the years with the Scout Regiment. He also sported some significant scars, as you did also. But your scars were different from his, considering you had done some self-harm to yourself despite not being a Titan shifter. Or so like anyone had thought.   
  
"You're beautiful," Eren took your hand as he breathed into the side of your neck. A chill ran down your spine, especially since he didn't plan on stopping right there. You bit your bottom lip when he started to litter marks into your neck. His hot breath caused a few more goosebumps to appear on your skin, and you froze immediately when his teeth pierced down on a spot. You felt him drawing blood as the faint taste of copper filled his lips, your fingers grasping his dark locks. You could feel a burning sensation in your throat. You wanted to scream his name. And so you did.   
  
"Eren!!!!" You felt it roll off the tip of your tongue, as he had you hooked. Literally. You could hear him quietly chuckle which rang in your ears, and you felt your face grow even hotter.

Eren smirked at you seeing your reaction. He was pleasantly pleased with how aroused you were, but not before he leaves a blood trail from your neck. Your chest rose up and fell slightly when he left harsh nips at your chest. God, Eren was such a greedy bastard and it was only just starting to show.   
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to do this with you?" Eren asked as he was undressing both you and himself. You felt your heart skip three more beats, as you were trying to protest with how bare your body was. He then pinned your arms back, his lips nearing the base of your ear. "Don't even think about it. I've waited far too long for this." He growled near your ear before he went to suck your clit.   
  
"Oh fuck! Eren!" You yelped as your back arched into his tongue, and he wasn't giving you enough time for you to come down from your high. You felt a deep chuckle escape from his lips as he took you in. You could still feel the lingering scent of copper, and blood that was drying off. It became even more apparent that you were his puppet, and he was the puppetmaster.   
  
Eren eventually stopped after a couple of minutes. You figured he was just teasing you, and indeed he was. He eventually lifted you up somewhat, only to then slide into you with ease. You let out a choked cry but didn't stop him any further. It's not that you didn't want this. You did. But holy fuck he was huge.. And it needed some time to get used to it.

You then look up at Eren who was at this point towering over you and nodded at him to proceed, and he started to move into you, making sure to keep you upright. He was pretty much fucking you to oblivion, all the while in the aftermath of the war. You felt his nails dig into your side, and you bit the insides of your cheeks to silence your cries of pleasure. You then felt the same burning sensation in your throat again, only you felt Eren lace his fingers around your throat. _He was choking you as he was fucking you. Now that was hot.  
  
_ "I'm close, Y/N." He warned as he was about ready to mark you once again. You felt him keeping pressure on your throat, your face turning red as it was getting flushed. You still kept him close as you didn't want him to pull away just yet. You pulled him in for a heated kiss as he kept his rough and quickened pace, just minutes before he shot his seed into you and stayed completely still.   
  
You panted softly as you and Eren were laying there and the kiss had broken off, his forehead against yours before he took the opportunity to pull you close to him. You could feel his heart skip a few beats or three, his fingers laced themselves into your hair. He was trying to catch his breath which was evident by his heavy breaths. You shuddered a bit when he hid his face on the top of your head.   
  
You smiled a bit with your eyes closed when you felt Eren's lips press lightly against your temple and the two of you fell asleep to the thunderstorm together, curling up to him to keep yourselves warm for the entirety of the night.


	6. What Was and What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italic text means in the past, normal text means in the present. 
> 
> TW(s): Angst, Levi's a bit of a dick in this chapter, mere mention of a suicide attempt, Eren's a sweetie with some fluff.

_You had no idea how long you were asleep, but you were just now_ _starting to_ _wake up. You get up and went to shower or wash off the sleepiness from your eyes. However, as soon as you were washing up, something- or someone pulls you and pins you to the wall.  
  
"You fucking bailed on me last night, Y/N. I thought we talked about this." Levi growled keeping your wrists firmly above your head. The pain causes you to wince, but you managed to keep a straight face.   
  
"I'm sorry I bailed on you. It was pathetic of me to do so. However, you should note that I still feel very uncomfortable around you." You said in quite a tone that might've either stopped him in his tracks or made him even angrier. You and Levi hadn't really spoken since the breakup, and since he has you pinned to the wall this felt rather awkward.  
  
"Tsk. And you said you loved me and would come back to me. I guess you were a liar." Levi scoffed a bit before he threw you down to the ground. He was pretty pissed off, and he was about ready to beat you down for it.   
  
With each punch came blood. Silenced curses. You were about close to blacking out when he said the words out loud.  
  
"I hope something happens to you. If you committed suicide, no one would miss you. I definitely wouldn't."   
  
You had no idea what the hell happened next, as the moment you blacked out you saw five figures come over to Levi and you. Hange pulled Levi off of you while Armin and Mikasa along with Jean and Sasha helped you off and Mikasa and Jean immediately took you to the medical tent to be evaluated._

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_You were laying down in the same position you were beforehand, but now you were lying right on your back with bloodied bandages on your face and several machines hooked into your body. You weren't hooked on life support thankfully, but Hange, the current commander, was not too impressed with Levi and what he had done to you in the showers. They also demanded that you take some time away from the Regiment as apparently being in the same room with Levi was no longer working as the two of you had been on opposing sides ever since the breakup and even though Armin wanted you two to make up, it wasn't going to happen. Especially after Levi told you that no one would miss you if you killed yourself. You obliged, as this was what you had wanted in the first place._

_You wake up a bit as you looked around carefully before taking the opportunity to sit up. You lifted up your arm to disarm yourself from the light that was beating down on you from the window before realizing what had happened to you. You also noticed that Levi was MIA. Not that it mattered, but a part of you was curious about what had happened that had caused him to be like this. You then quietly recalled an argument that had taken place between Levi and his ex girlfriend before all of this in Marley._

_Before you could think a little bit deeper, Eren had come in and sat down at the foot of your bed, gently taking your hand which had bruises on the knuckles. You turned around and looked before you relaxed a bit when he took you into his arms, being careful of the wirings from the machines hooked into you. A familiar sense of warmth and comfort hits your face as his hand gently brushed some strands of your hair.  
  
"Who did this to you, Y/N..? You look awful.. And I'm sorry for not protecting you.." You heard him ramble on about how much of an idiot he was for failing to protect you, and you swiftly silenced him with a finger to his lips even though you wanted to kiss him but the god awful machines refused to let you move.   
  
"Eren.. You came at the right time only. Would you really want to see Levi beat me down whenever I feel happy?" You asked softly while moving some strands of his hair away from his face waiting for his reply while Eren gingerly takes your hand and kisses your bruised knuckles making your eyes flutter shut for a moment or two.   
  
"You're right. But still. I felt I should have done more to keep you safe." Eren says softly while brushing his thumb over your thumbpad.  
  
You smile a bit before pulling him close again where your forehead was touching his, and the tips of your noses touched slightly. "Just having you here is enough for me, Eren. I know sometimes you won't always be around but.. I love you. You always thought about me before you thought of yourself. And that's what I like about you." You admitted softly while sliding over so that there was space for him.   
  
Eren smiled softly at your admission while gently moving a strand behind your ear. "I'd do anything for you."   
  
You smiled and closed your eyes a bit while he slid his arms around you and you both went to sleep. _

* * *

You woke up a bit from the dream that you had, and it caused you to think a bit. Eren was still asleep as he held you to his chest while you were fully covered by the covers. You could hear his heartbeat steadily ring in your ears, and you smiled a bit to yourself. You definitely made the right choice in choosing to move on from your position in the Scout Regiment, because had you stayed any longer Levi probably would remain visibly upset with you and probably do anything to make life not worth living.  
  
Speaking of which... Eren. He caused you to look at life differently the moment he stopped at your door to talk through cigarettes and a bottle of vodka at the table. You actually could recall that day, and you were happy nonetheless that it was Eren who had motivated you to live your life again. That even if someone didn't think you were worth it, there was always someone else who does. You just didn't happen to know that until a while later.

You smile a bit at the thought that appeared in your head. Eren definitely loved you, and he said he would do anything for you. Though you could've sworn that he would never fall in love until the war was over. And boy were you glad that he did. You reached up and left a small kiss on his cheek before resting your head back on his chest before closing your eyes yet again. Probably to drift off to dream once more. 


End file.
